


7 Minutes in Heaven (Various)

by TheImmortalTrio



Category: Black Butler, FMA - Fandom, Full Metal Alchemist, Harry Potter - Fandom, My Music, OHSHC - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalTrio/pseuds/TheImmortalTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader inserts~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

Congratulations! The Immortal Trio hereby invites you to the fictional party of the year! Go into the closet of Heaven(or heck) with characters from all sorts of fictional shows/books! They range from the Harry in Harry Potter, to the Hero himself, America from Hetalia! Just pick an item from Lizzy's pointy witch hat of doom, and go into the magical coat closet! Sadly, you can't pick who you'll go in with, but if you send me a request I'll do the best I can to pair you up.   
Who's Invited:  
Black Butler  
Full Metal Alchemist  
Ouran High School Host Club  
Demon Diary  
Darker than Black  
My Music  
Hetalia  
Percy Jackson  
Harry Potter  
Vocaloid  
Death Note  
All of Middle Earth  
YOU  
And many more!

 

Warning:  
Due to a certain stressful situation involving me(Texas), Lizzy(Edinburgh), Sammy(Colorado), and a few ,'Who are you?'s, Sam has snapped and is now in her 2P! form. We strongly advise you to remember who she is, always acknowledge her, do not annoy her, and do what you are told. Thank you.


	2. Glasses(Harry Potter)

Before Party:  
I was eating breakfast, still half asleep, when my stupid phone rang. *Brrrrrrrring!* So, like the epic ninja I am, I jumped up spilling my cereal and karate chopped the table, leaving my hand sore and red. I finally picked up the phone, "Who the bloody 'ell is it?"  
"Lizzy! Come to our epic party!"  
"OKAY!"  
"Cool, she agreed, I don't have to threaten her!"  
"Shut up Tex. Your voice is annoying me."  
"But-"  
"Alright," a third voice broke in, "well, the parties at Canadia's place, everyone'll be there, starts at six!"  
"Sounds good. I'll be there!"  
"By the way, Harry's invited YOUR WELCOME! " And they hung up.  
I blushed, Harry...

Arriving:  
Oh, god. This is it. Harry's gonna be here, maybe I should have worn something fancier...no. No. This is as fancy as I get. I put my finger up to the doorbell but before I had a chance to ring it, Sam opened the door. Sam was a tad...different. She had dark eyes, almost black, and a cruel smile that revealed the tips of pointed teeth. "H-hello Samantha, how are you?"  
"Fine. Yourself?" Her voice was flat, not exactly monotonous, but not with any real care either.  
"I'm fine, um, is Cat here?"  
Sam's expression darkened and I swear she had a creepy Russia-like aura. "Yeah, shes here. I wish she wasn't so I didn't have to see her happy attitude."  
The last part was a mutter, and a scary one at that. "Okay, well, I'm gonna go in now..." I slipped past Sam and ran into the main room, Sam scared me more than I let myself show.  
As soon as I stepped through the doorway a hat was shoved in my face. "Pick an item from Lizzy's pointy witch hat of doom!" It was Cat. And she was holding a Hogwarts hat. My hat.  
"Kitten....why do you have my hat?"  
Her eyes widened and she rushed,"Just pick something from the hat, and please don't hurt me!!!"  
I hesitantly put my hand in the hat and grabbed the first thing I felt, it was a very familiar pair of round glasses. "What is this for anyway?"  
Cat grinned wickedly," I'm shoving you in a closet with the guy...or girl....who's object you picked!"  
I got my first glimpse of the room, there were characters from all sorts of animes and books Cat knows, and I picked the one person I like. Fudge Flies.  
"HARRY!!! YOU'RE GOING IN THE CLOSET WITH LIZZY!" Cat yells so...freaking...loud...  
I saw Fred and George push Harry into a closet on the other side of the room. The closet seemed to be getting closer, and closer, then I realized Cat was pushing me and I started struggling. Until, that is, Gwillan threatened to burn Harry to a crisp, I really don't want that.

~In le Closet~

"So..."  
"Erm..."  
"Sam's scary, isn't she?"  
"Yes! I think Cat did something to her."  
He chuckled,"Probably."  
*silence, awkward silence*  
*yawn*  
"You tired Lizzy?"  
"Yes, and don't*yawn*call me Lizzy."  
"I-if you want..you could lay on my shoulder..."  
"O-okay, thanks, Harry."  
I moved over to where I thought he was, and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his head on mine, both of us blushing like mad.  
"Liz?"  
I looked up at him and tilted my head, he blushed and stuttered,"I, um, I li-, I li-"  
"Get on with it!" Came from outside the closet. Stupid overprotective dragon guardian...   
"I LIKE YOU!" He yelled.  
I squealed and hugged him,"I like you too!"  
*Flash* "Awwwww, Kawaii!!!"  
"CATHERINE!"


	3. Green Headphones(Dubstep)

I watched as Sam and Niall came out of the closet blushing,"AAAAW! You guys are as cute as Lizzy and Harry!"  
I saw Sam whisper in Lizzy's ear, and they both smiled at me. "Why don't you pick Cat?"  
I paled, they wouldn't. Just as I thought this I felt the hat being taken from my hands and replaced with a strange plastic thing. Then I was shoved in my own closet to wait for my partner. I got a match from a shelf and lit it so I could see my object. Just as I caught a glimpse of the item, Illonwic popped in and knocked the match out of my hand. "Hey!"  
"I don't trust you with fire."  
"No one does," I pouted. "And I didn't even see the item!"  
"It was a pair of green headphones."  
"Green headphones?" I blushed, that meant Vocaloid and Parry had gone to get Dubstep. Screw them...I was snapped out of my resentment by the sound of footsteps. "Illonwic, leave now! They can't see you!" I whisper-yelled.  
Illonwic disappeared right as the door opened. Dubstep was pushed into the closet and the door was closed and locked. It was pitch black and the air itself seemed to be suffocating me as I tried to remember how to talk. "Dubstep?" My voice found itself.  
I heard him shift so I could faintly see his outline. "Um...boom...wupwup..(I like you in my Dubstep)"  
There was silence for a minute, and I felt my heart getting ready to commit suicide. Then a surprising sound came out of Dubstep's mouth. "I like you too, Choral."  
My jaw dropped,"You...you speak English?"  
"Yup," Dubstep nodded.  
"I think...my heart...just stopped." And I fainted from from shock. (And a little happiness.)


	4. Dungbomb(Fred Weasley)

I sat in the corner of the room talking to Hermione and Ron, we were all trying very hard not to be noticed by Cat. After she got put in the closet, she's been picking people even more often. "Whatcha guys doing?" Cat popped up from behind Ron holding Lizzy's hat.   
"Bloody hell! You twit!" Ron yelled.  
Cat ignored him and held the hat out to me. "Pick."  
"Um, I really don't know..." There were a lot of bad people here, there was Draco, France, Draco, Alois, Draco, Tamaki, Draco, Mustang,and Draco!  
"Come on!!! Fred's item is in the hat!"  
I looked down at the hat and decided it was worth the risk. I stuck my hand in and picked out a dungbomb. Yup, that was Fred. Cat pushed me in the closet, and moments later Fred walked in grinning mischievously."Hey ____."  
"H-hi, Fred."  
"Why are you so shy?"  
"No reason."   
Suddenly Fred was right in front of me. He leaned down and kissed my lips, more of a long peck really. When he pulled away he was grinning like a fool, and I'm pretty sure I was too. I giggled a little and kissed him again right as Cat opened the door. With a camera. *click*  
"Oi!" Fred yelled, "That couldn't have been 7 minutes already!"  
Cat shrugged,"It wasn't, but I don't want anyone messing up my closet. You two can go cuddle on the couch though, if you'd like."  
We walked a little angrily out of the closet. As soon as we were out of Cat's hearing range Fred began whispering in my ear. I grinned, this was brilliant!

-Later-  
3rd POV  
"OHMYGODITSTHEBIGGESTSPIDERIVEEVERSEENHEAVENHELPMENO!"   
Fred and ____ laughed hysterically as they watched Cat running around her bedroom after finding her stuffed animals had turned into spiders.  
"I wonder who did that." Fred asked.  
"I don't know. Quite irresponsible of them."   
We both grinned and I put my head on his shoulder as we went back to laughing at Catherine.


	5. Helmet(Alphonse)

"Hey Amelia! We're playing Minutes in Heaven, wanna play?" Cat yelled from the doorway of the living room.  
I sighed internally, I knew I would be playing wether I wanted to or not. "Sure, Cat."  
She came over and stuck the hat in my face. "Pick."  
I reached my hand in and felt something cold, not like Popsicle cold, metal cold. So I pulled it out. I was holding a big helmet that went with Al's armor. "How'd this fit in that hat!?!?"  
"Magic! Now go wait in the closet. I'll get Al." She shooed me off toward the closet and ran into another room of the house screaming, "ALPHONSE ELRIC GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!!!"  
I laughed and sat down in the far right corner of the closet. I saw Cat drag a flustered Al back and push him into the closet. Cat slammed the door, and the room went dark. "Hey Al, where are you?"  
"Over here."  
"Do you have something in your mouth?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's pocky. Want some?"   
I nodded, and I felt something poking at my lips. Al was feeding me the pocky. I took it in my mouth and started to eat, thinking about how I was alone in a closet with the person I like and yet I haven't done a thing. Suddenly, the taste of pocky disappeared. I was confused, until I felt hands on my waist. Al was...kissing me? I was shocked, and extremely happy. But before I could even kiss back, Cat was pulling me out the closet and shoving two more people inside. Al went back over by his brother on the other side of the room, and smiled when he caught my eye. I grinned back, and spent the rest of the party staring into space with that stupid smile.


	6. Blue Ring(Ciel Phantomhive)

"I mean honestly, to host a ball in my estate without even questioning if it would be to my satisfaction!" Alois complained.  
I nodded without really hearing what Alois was saying. Why did Alois always come to me to complain? Why couldn't he just stay away...  
"Hey, wanna play a game?" Cat had walked up to us and was holding a hat out to me.  
"Yes!" Without even knowing what the game was I picked something from the hat and let myself be led far away from the Earl Trancy and into a seemingly random room. Cat began to leave, saying she would bring back my partner. "Part-" The door shut,"-ner?" I sat on the bed and began fingering my hair, nervous. But, whatever twisted game I was playing, it had to be better than listening to Alois complain all night.   
I looked up as the door was opened again, there was an annoyed grunt as someone was pushed into the room and landed on the floor. The door was shut. "Are you okay?" I got up to help whoever it was that was on the floor.  
"Fine." My hand was swatted away as I caught sight of the face of Earl Phantomhive. "May I have my ring back."  
"Huh?"  
"Lady Catherine told you to pick an item out of her abhorrent little hat, you picked out my ring, and now I will kindly take it back." Ciel snapped.  
I was suddenly aware of the ring in my hand, and hurriedly handed it to him. He snatched the ring from my outstretched palm and turned so his back was facing me.  
Ciel didn't like me, I didn't know why. I had never done a thing to him, in fact I always tried to be nice because, well, I liked him. He was an arrogant, engaged earl, and I liked him. I just didn't understand why he hated me so..  
"What did you say?"  
"What? I didn't say a thing."  
"Yes you did. You asked me why I hate you."  
"Well, why do you?"  
Ciel sighed and a pained look came across his face. "I don't hate you. I hate your taste in friends."  
"Wha- you mean Alois!?!? I'm not friends with that spider! He just likes to come complain to me every hour of every day!"   
Ciel looked surprised, and we didn't speak for a minute. When he finally opened his mouth, the door was flung open and Alois dragged me outside already complaining about how he couldn't find me anywhere. He was halted by a hand grabbing my shoulder, holding me back. Alois smirked lightly at my savior, "Ciel, what are you doing here?"  
"Saving this young lady from you, Trancy." My heart fluttered, I had dreamed of this...  
Alois roughly yanked me back, "I'm sure she would rather stay with me."  
"Actually, Master Trancy, I would prefer the company of Earl Phantomhive..." I spoke quietly.  
Alois glared and shoved me toward Ciel, running off throwing a temper tantrum about how he would make us pay.  
"Would you like to dance?" Ciel held his hand out to me as a waltz drifted into the hallway from the ballroom. I nodded, and we waltzed for the rest of the night.


	7. Watch(Edward Elric)

For AriellaxRoxas, this is Ed from the first show, not Brotherhood. I apologize if thats what you wanted, I haven't watched it yet.

"Hey! Glad you could come!" Cat opened the door for me. She led me into the living room, babbling about something I couldn't understand at all.  
When we finally reached the living room my mouth dropped open, how many people were there?   
"Over there is the crew from Hetalia, Black Butler and Darker than Black are over in their little worlds of nonsocial darkness!" She yelled the last part in the direction of the two casts. "The Host Club is in the room down the hall to the left, and everyone else is just generally everywhere." I nodded and started looking for someone to talk to. "Although, the specific person your looking for is over there, by the food table." She grinned and dissapeared.  
I looked in the direction of the snack table and saw a flash of golden hair and a red coat. Screw Cat for trying to get people together. I started walking over towards him, only to be grabbed by the Hitachiin twins. They began dragging me towards a corner of the room in which a bunch of people were sitting in a circle. "Hey! Put me down! I thought you two were entertaining girls in a different room!"  
"We were."  
"But this games much more fun."  
"We got a new participant."  
I was unceremoniously dropped beside Mori, who held out a hat to me without saying a word. I reached into the hat and felt something metal slip between my fingers, so I drew it out. I was holding a State Alchemist watch, there were only a handful of people Cat would invite who have one of these, there's a good chance it could be him. Tamaki dramatically extended his hand in the direction of a closet as he was surrounded by magical sparkling roses and said, "Go, await your Prince Charming.''  
I was once again dragged and dropped unceremoniously, but this time in a small dark closet. I sighed and began turning the watch over in my hands, enjoying the feel of the cool metal.  
''I'd like that back.''  
I jumped, looking up to see a slightly red faced Edward Elric standing in front of me. He was pouting slightly, his coat hanging off one shoulder and hair tousled like he had just been in a fight, with Mustang probably. I grinned and tilted my head,''You're so adorable!!!It's probably because you're so...little!~"  
I watched his face turn red and prepared for a temper tantrum, but instead i was pressed into the wall and kissed roughly. My eyes widened, but as he was pulling away I grabbed his collar and forced him back to me for a few more seconds, until the door was opened and he ran out terribly red in the face. Cat poked her head in,''The hell did you do?''  
I smiled like a fool and shrugged,''I don't know, but I still need to give him back his watch...''

 

~Sorry for all the Ouran in an FMA story, I'm re watching it so its fresh on the brain~


	8. Plaid Cap(Kaoru Hitachin)

"Hey!!!! Would you like to have some cake?" Hunny bounced up to me and held out a plate of strawberry shortcake.  
"No thanks, Hunny-senpai." I replied.  
Hunny bounced off to some other girls while Mori-senpai's younger sister came up to holding a hat. I thought she was going to make me play minutes in heaven, but she just sat down beside me and started talking. "Hey, I know you wanted to pick Kaoru but it seems he and Hikaru entered the same item, so I can't be sure which one you pick so I was wondering if you would rather have me give Kaoru an item from you that way you wouldn't end up with the wrong Hitachin, or possibly both." She turned to me and smiled, "That okay with you?"  
"Um...what?"  
She sighed, "Give me that ring you're wearing."  
I took it off, "But, why...?"  
She snatched it from my hand, put it in the hat, and ran to the corner of the room where the twins were. I saw her shake it in the face of one, then get frustrated and turn to the other. In about 30 seconds she grabbed them and dragged them over to me. "Which one is Kaoru."  
I looked at their faces, then pointed to the one on the left. She then took my ring out of the hat and shoved it in his face, also taking out a plaid cap like the ones the twins use to try and confuse people, which she shoved in my face. "Congratulations, you've picked each other. Now get in the closet, you have seven minutes to confess."  
Suddenly we were both sitting on the floor in a small closet facing each other. Kaoru looked at me.  
"What?"  
"How could you tell us apart?"  
"Well, it was easy. You two have different personalities, and plus I-" I clamped my mouth shut and looked down at my lap.  
"You what?" Kaoru pressed.  
"It's nothing." I muttered.  
I heard nothing, and figured he had dropped the issue. I looked up, only to find him up in my face. I jumped and backed into the wall, but he got even closer than before. I could feel his breath on my face as he leaned toward me, but I didn't think it was gross. He stopped about a millimeter away from my lips, I just knew he was teasing me. I finally couldn't take it any more and pressed into the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck. He quickly pulled back, just seconds before Cat opened the door with a camera.   
She frowned at us and stalked off muttering, "Stupid ginger...ruining the fun...didn't do anything..."  
Kaoru grinned and shut the door. "This should be plenty of privacy..."


	9. Fork(Sebastian Michaelis)

"Oh lord...." I sighed, this party was officially the most boring event I had been to in my life. Even Lizzy wasn't brightening the mood, despite the immense amount of glitter and pink she had plastered to the walls. It's a wonder Ciel puts up with her.  
Just then, an irritatingly giddy voice broke through my thoughts. "Catherine~! Come over here~!"  
Keeping my groan of annoyance internal I turned to see the very objects of my pondering seated at a small table with three chairs along the side of the ballroom. In an effort to keep Elizabeth from practically screaming across the room at me again, I hurriedly walked to the pair and sat; as soon as my body met the chair, a pink bucket was thrust beneath my eyes and my hand grabbed and sequentially forced into it, almost automatically curling around the first object it touched. "Miss Elizabeth!" I scolded as the bucket was removed from my personal space, leaving me clutching a....fork? "What is the meaning of...this?"  
When Ciel sighed and leaned back in his chair, sour as always, I figured it was only the usual shenanigans. What came out of Elizabeth's mouth next shocked me. "I've started a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven~! Isn't that fun~? Oh, and it looks like you've gotten Sebastian~! I'll take you to your room~" She cried happily, her gloved hand gripping my wrist in a death hold and dragging me out of the main room.  
Too busy blushing, at my future situation and Elizabeth's highly improper ideas, I hardly protested, simply letting forth a brief "I don't think....." as show of my displeasure.   
After tugging me all through the house, finally I was released at the door to the kitchen, the room closest to the ballroom! Rather than marvel at the redundancy of the long walk, I instead chose to internalize my complaint and await my fate as Elizabeth ran into the kitchen, leaving me behind. When she did open the door once more, it was to, once again, drag me, this time only a short distance into the kitchen, where I was released and stumbled until I collided with something rather warm, tall, and with reflexes fast enough to wrap an arm around my waist to steady me. I stared up at Sebastian, blushing and practically clinging to him, struggling to speak as the door was slammed behind me and a cheery 'Seven minutes' called through it.  
Sebastian made no move to remove his arm from my waist, smirking down at me in that way of his until I regained my senses and backed away, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry Sebastian....how improper of me....my apologies...."  
Laughing and taking my hand, bowing from the waist and kissing the top of my gloved hand, Sebastian gave me a closed eyed smile and said, "That is quite alright. This is not exactly a 'proper' game, is it?"  
And with that question, I found myself all of a sudden backed against a counter, again blushing heavily at being so close to the handsome butler and in such a compromising position. Despite my obvious nervousness, Sebastian continued to come closer to me, until I was stuck flush against him looking up with surprise, gripping the counter behind me. Taking a strand of my hair and rubbing it between his fingers, Sebastian smiled. "You're very red, you aren't becoming ill, are you~?"  
With a shake of my head, I opened my mouth to finally speak, but was stopped by a soft call of 'one minute' from the door. I panicked slightly; my time was almost up, and nothing substantial had yet happened, though I had been praying for an opportunity like this for months, almost since the day I had made an acquaintance with the Phantomive household. As if he could read my thoughts, Sebastian gave me a cross between a smirk and smile, barely pressing his lips against mine and lingering for a moment, pulling completely away and leaving me a blushing, breathless mess full of questions, right as the door was swung open and I drug back to the ballroom. Curse Elizabeth and her insensitivity to the atmosphere around her.


End file.
